This invention relates to the field of torquing tools. More particularly, this invention relates to a combined torque wrench and geared wrench.
Both geared wrenches and torque wrenches are well known in the art. These wrenches each have well known characteristics, advantages and disadvantages. While geared wrenches have a number of important advantages over wrenches such as impact wrenches and hand wrenches, geared wrenches are often compared unfavorably to impact wrenches and hand wrenches because the geared wrenches are considered to be too slow in initial stages of operation. That is, geared wrenches can not be used to quickly run nuts down, and a development of initial torque requires a large number of rotations of the hand crank. Torque wrenches, on the other hand, are compared unfavorably to geared wrenches because they are less accurate, they are awkward to use because they require long handles to generate high torque, and they cannot be operated in confined spaces because of insufficient room to swing the handle.